March 2, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ We will be performing an update tomorrow at 6am (Pacific) to introduce a small list of changes, features and improvements. The estimated downtime is 1.5 hours. Below is a list of what will be included in the update: NS-61 Emissary A new pistol has taken its place among the popular Nanite Systems family of sidearms. The NS-61 Emissary is a fully automatic, high capacity pistol which retains accurate bullet placement out to mid-range. Originally designed as a versatile complement to the MAX killing potential of the NS-AM7 Archer, the Emissary allows users to move with confidence from one battlefield to the next. Map Drawing Squad and Platoon leaders may now use various tools to draw on the map. This feature's visibility may be toggled on or off by the player. Map Drawing Features: *SL owns drawing of the his/her squad, PL owns drawing of his/her platoon. New SL/PL inherit existing drawings. *There is a 200 command limit per drawing *Updates on the drawings trigger notifications and chat messages on the squad / platoon chat channels *Drawings are not visible when the map is completely zoomed in or zoomed out at the maximum levels *Tools: Freehand, Line, Dashed-Line, Arrow, Region and Text **For Line, Dashed-Line, Arrow, using right-click allows continuous creation. **For Region tool, click on initial vertex to finish and commit the region. Regions have a 12 vertex limit. **10 freehand points counts as 1 command as far as the command limit is concerned. **Text tool minimizes after at a threshold zoom level. A tinted icon appears with a tooltip in this state. Edit Mode *Select target drawing to edit *Choose tool *Lock map interaction *Options: Choose Color *Commands: **New: clear current edit commands **Last: undo last command **Reset: clear edit commands reset to last received commands **Delete: clear drawing and commit **Submit: submit commands to server View Mode *View received drawings and info of each: Player, Zone, Type, Last Updated Time *Adjust settings on a drawing: Visibility, Opacity ( both persist on a per-drawing type basis ) *Play: plays target commands in order they were created for up to a 6s period *Reset]: stop playing commands and reset back to original Weapon Balance T4 AMP *Removed single-shot firing mode *Vertical recoil to 0.45, from 0.65 *Hipfire CoF bloom to 0.15, from 0.2 *Magazine size to 25, from 21 *Ammo capacity to 150, from 126 NC08 Mag-Scatter *Magazine size to 5, from 4 *Ammo capacity to 30, from 28 *Can now equip Extended Magazines, increases magazine size by 1 *Rate of fire to 133rpm, from 120rpm TS2 Inquisitor *Now has access to 2-round burst firing mode *Vertical recoil to 0.4, from 0.8 Hunter QCX (and all variations of it) *Rechamber time to 0.85 sec., from 1 sec. *Explosive Bolts attachment no longer reduces magazine size *Explosive Bolts attachment no longer reduces ammo capacity *Explosive Bolts attachment no longer increases rechamber time Misc Leadership and UI Improvements *Checking ban in all groups when validating the squad browser entries *Allowing recruiting squads to be shown in the squad/platoon browser even if they are not on the same continent as the player ( i.e. make the continent filter work properly) *Fixed paging logic in the squad/platoon browser. *Fix for "Send Message" not working for players in vehicles *Fix for squad beacon not showing up on map/minimap *Changes that should help mitigate some of the HUD indicator clutter issues we've been seeing (and consequently, performance ) *Fix for players being able to invite himself into a 1 man squad *Optimization: suppressing unnecessary data source update events on tab screen *Fixed zoom bug when going to previous state in character select *Polish pass on centralized hud elements *Added several HUD mode options. Players will have to reset this setting if they had centralized mode unchecked: **Centralized Vitals 01 (default, new style) **Centralized vitals 02 **Corner vitals Category:Game Update